Watching Over Harry
by Rayne Lovegood
Summary: When James and Lil Potter dies, they go ot heaven and watch over Harry. They watch through his childhood and also his years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's world.**

Chapter 1: The Dark Lord's Defeat

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside!

"Don't take Harry! Take me instead!"

"Avada Kedavra!" and with a flick of his wand, Lily Potter was dead. He kicked the lifeless body and searched for the boy in the Potters' house. He quickened his pace when he heard a baby's voice crying. He, Lord Voldemort was going to kill the boy once and for all so the prophecy would not happen.

"Daddy!" Harry cried. But when Harry saw it was not his father,he resumed his crying as Lord Voldemort's presence was frightening.

"Avada Kedavra." Lord Voldemort muttered, but the boy was not dead.. Instead, he felt his strength weakening and his soul becoming more burdened.

And that was his defeat.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Beyond Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's world or characters**

**A/N: All of you might be wondering what does this chapter mean . Well, here Lily and James are dead and they got to heaven. Well that is all. I could not tell you all the details or I would just be spoiling all the fun for you. Like all authors, reviews are much appreciated. =D**

Chapter 2: Living Beyond Death

As soon as Lily Potter was dead, she felt her soul rising above and above. She became dizzier and dizzier and she felt as she was vanishing into darkness and nothingness. She swirled into something bright and went completely unconscious. That was what she remembered. When she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes a fraction as the light was too overwhelming. Just as soon as her eyes adjusted to the surroundings, she could see a blur figure of a man. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead? What was she going to do? Where was she, what was happening and most important of all, what was happening to Harry? When she opened her eyes again, she saw James Potter, with his glasses on and his hair messier than ever.

"Hi, Lily"

"James, what is happening? Didn't You-Know-Who kill us?"

"I do not know the answers to the questions you are asking but I can tell you for one thing you clearly do not seem satisfied we are here now." James said with his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"But what happened to Harry?"

"I do not know, dear. But the best we can do is hope. I have a feeling that Harry survived otherwise he would have joined us here, don't ya think?"

Lily calmed down a bit. Just now she was panicking but after James' soothing words the lines of worry written across her face was gone. But what would have happened to Harry then. What if he was being tortured at this very moment? James must have known what she was thinking and said,

"No, Lily. Sirius must have saved her. Old Voldy Moldy would not bother to kill him. He is out there killing Muggle-borns , muggles and squibs. Relax. Harry is fine. He is a half-blood. Voldy would not kill him. I am sure. Be positive for once Lily…I might even go as far as saying that Voldy Moldy is dead by now" James said with a firm voice which made Lily stop moaning.

"Ok, but what do we do now?" But just as Lily said this, a golden light flashed around them. Both of them shielded their eyes as the light was too bright yet beautiful. They could hear melodious music reverberating into their heads. None of them have seen something like it. A few moments later, they heard a booming voice, "Hello, young ones. All of your questions may be answered when we reach our destination. Climb on my wings. I hope you will find it comfortable," Lily and James, who were too frightened for words, did as they were told and climed o its back. When that did so they took one good look at the man who just talked to them. He had golden blonde hair, deep and intense sky-blue eyes and was wearing what looked like a Greed Tunic. They also saw his wings and it felt comfortable but it smelled like chicken wings.

"Excuse me, but why does your wings smell like chicken?" James piped up and you could see a snicker on his face. Lily shot him a warning look and he immediately shut his mouth.

"Doesn't mean I am not a human does not mean I do not eat. Seriously, you human beings have still much to learn about heaven. You may call me Peter and our destination is heaven."

They flew for a few hours in which James and Lily talked about what might be happening to their son, all of them positive of course.

"Welcome to heaven." The angel said. What they saw astonished them beyond their wildest dreams. There was beautiful music coming from the angel choirs. There was a scent of goodness everywhere. One could not describe the beauty of heaven as it was to godly to behold.

"Oh my….It….it-its amazing!" Lily said.

"Wow, a suitable place for us huh?" James said trying to not gush over the place as sloppily as Lily did.

"I am glad you like it." He landed on the marble floor and the gatekeeper of the gate granted them entrance. They saw a good view from there. The floor was made from marble and there were no walls and ceiling as it looked like it was stretching to infinity. There were fountains and flowers everywhere. They could also see trees of fruits everwhere. James took some and popped them into his mouth.

The angel said again, "Be careful also. You are not supposed to touch the fruit in the middle of the garden or you will suffer terrible consequences." James looked taken aback and Lily merely nodded. The angel spoke again "Lord Voldemort is defeated for the meanwhile. Your son lives. The reason for the dark lord's defeat, I do not know. You will learn sometime later why. Now, I will leave you from here. I got some more work to do. You may ask anything from Lucas." He whistled sharply and a short and stout angel came zooming fast. He had mist gray watery eyes and curly blonde hair, the same colour as Peter the angel's hair.

"There Lucas, you have company. Just what you have requested before. Are you happy?"

"Of course Peter. Thanks a lot."

"Do not thank me, thank God, Lucas."

"Yeah, very well. And by the way do I smell chicken?"

Peter seemed very angered by this and retorted back,"I like eating chicken ok!"

Lucas cowered back and nodded briefly.

Peter spoke again "Well, bye. I hope you enjoy your stay of eternity." And with that he took off, his might wings flapping.

Lucas said, "Hello James and Lily Potter, As Peter might have told you, you can ask anything from me. You will be staying in you house and I am your personal….something. I forgot what that was. Anyway let's go and let us hope we would not meet an angry angel again!" And he laughed heartily and for a moment he looked like Santa Claus.

They walked until they saw a familiar house which looked like the one in Godric's Hollow.

"HEY! THAT IS OUR HOUSE! JUST THE SAME! EXACTLY THE SAME!" and James started whooping in joy.

Lily shook her head in exasperation and said to Lucas and said, "Forgive my husband." But Lucas did not pay attention as he was clearly enjoying watching James. Lily Evans Potter turned to her husband and said, "Stop acting like a bloody hooligan, James."

James nodded his head but he said, "Did I just hear you swear, Lily Evans Potter?"

Lily looked ashamed but ignored her husband's last remark.

Lucas said," forgive me for interrupting but don't we have some business here?"

Lily said," Um..yeah sorry. Can I ask you something?"

Lucas said "Um…yeah Of course."

Lily said," I want to watch over our son, Harry. I want to see about his well-being."

Lucas looked bewildered but nonetheless, he conjured up a book and gave it to the young couple.

Liy and James took one good look at the book and read," Harry Potter and the


End file.
